russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV News
PTV News is the bilingual flagship news program of People's Television Network.Duterte pushes for law to make PTV-4 a public service broadcaster|first=Alexis|last=Romero|publisher= The weekday newscasts are aired at 1:00 p.m,, 6:15 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. after PCSO Lottery Draw from Monday to Friday, while the weekend editions are broadcast every Saturday and Sunday at 6:00 p.m. The afternoon and primetime editions of the newscast are both simulcasted on radio through DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 in Mega Manila and its provincial Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide. It is the second time the network newscasts are in a single brand, after Teledyaryo. History '1995-1998' As part of its new logo and station slogan Ang Network Para sa Pilipino in time for the Philippine Independence Centennial Celebration, the newscast premiered in October 2, 1995, replacing News on 4. It was anchored by Erik Espina, Chichi Fajardo-Robles and Christine Ong. It ended on October 30, 1998 to give away for National Network News on November 2, 1998. '2016-present' PTV News relaunched and premiered on July 11, 2016 as the result of the merger of News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News. It revamped their four newscast are the afternoon s;pt from 1:00 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. on weekdays, the primetime s;pt from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. on weeknights, the English late-night slot from 9:45 to 11:00 p.m. on weeknights after PCSO Lottery Draw, and the weekend edition from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. on Saturday and Sunday. In afternoon, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for Audrey and Princes through using the newsdesk. During primetime, it presented in a hybrid news delivery format (Kathy, Aljo and Rolly presented in a standup format while Kathy will be delivered in a sit down format when she sitting the newsdesk). In late-night, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for Anthony, Catherine and Charmaine using the newsdesk. Beginning January 2, 2017, the afternoon slot has shortened its runtime to 1 hour from 1:00 to 2:00 p.m., while the evening slot moved to 6:15 to 7:15 p.m. in order to compete with TV Patrol (ABS-CBN), 24 Oras (GMA), Express Balita (IBC), Arangkada Balita (RPN) and Aksyon (TV5), and the late-night slot moved into 10:00 to 11:00 p.m. In addition, during primetime (6:00 p.m. Monday to Friday), Meg Siozon added in a segment anchor for PTV Sports. Anchors 'Current anchors' 'PTV News (1:00 pm)' * Audrey Gorriceta (October 3, 2016-present) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (July 11, 2016-present) Segment hosts * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig sa Batas (July 11, 2016-present) * Xiao Chua - Xiao Time (July 11, 2016-present) * Jutt Sulit - PTV InfoWeather (since anuary 2, 2017) 'PTV News (6:00 pm)' * Kathy San Gabriel (July 11, 2016-present) * Aljo Bendijo (July 11, 2016-present) * Rolly Gonzalo (July 11, 2016-present) Segment anchors * Ice Martinez - PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) * Meg Siozon - PTV Sports (since January 2, 2017) 'PTV News (10:00 pm)' * Anthony Pangilinan (July 11, 2016-present) * Catherine Vital (July 11, 2016-present) * Charmaine Espina (July 11, 2016-present) Segment hosts * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Rule of Law (since July 11, 2016) * Hector Sagrado - PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) 'PTV News (6:00 pm Saturday)' * Phoebe Javier (July 16, 2016-present) * Ralph Obina (July 16, 2016-present) Segment anchors * Trixie Jaafar - PTV InfoWeather (since January 7, 2017) 'PTV News (6:00 pm Sunday)' * Joseph Parafina (Kalakalan: October 2, 2016-present, Sunday edition: December 4, 2016-present) * Ria Fernandez (December 4, 2016-present) Segment anchors * Trixie Jaafar - PTV InfoWeather (since January 7, 2017) * Julis Disamburun - Balitang Panglalawigan (July 17, 2016-present) 'Former anchors' * Erik Espina (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Chichi Fajardo-Robles (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Issa Rodriguez (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Kirby Cristobal (Afternoon Edition) (July 11, 2016-September 30, 2016) * Pircelyn Pialago (Afternoon Edition) (July 11, 2016-September 30, 2016) * Howard Zaleta (Afternoon) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 11-December 30, 2016) * Amor Larrosa (Evening) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 11-December 30, 2016) * Earle Figuarcion (Late-night) - Forecast (Panahon.TV) (July 11-September 2, 2016) * Eunice Juntayas (Late-night) - Forecast (Panahon.TV) (September 5-September 2, 2016) * Rocky Ignacio (Sunday Edition) (July 17, 2016-November 26, 2016) * Jorge Bandola (Sunday Edition) (July 16, 2016-November 26, 2016) * Desserie Dionio (Weekends) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 16-December 31, 2016) Hourly news updates (PTV Newsbreak) PTV Newsbreak is the top-of-the-hour news update of PTV airng from Monday to Friday, 9:00 am to 12:00 nn, 5:00 pm and 9:00 pm, and Saturday and Sundays from 1:00 pm to 5:00 pm. It delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. * Phoebe Javier (9:00 am-12:00 nn) * Ralph Obina (5:00 pm) * Ria Fernandez (9:00 pm) * Julius Disamburun (Saturday and Sunday 1:00 pm-5:00 pm) Reporters * Jorge Bandola * Lala Babilonia * Joseph Parafina * Rocky Ignacio * Julius Disamburun * Phoebe Javier * Ralph Obina * Ria Fernandez * Joy Gumatay * Kirby Cristobal * Elena Luna * Dennis Principe (Sports) * Angel Atienza (Sports) * Arianne Mallare (Sports) * Ma. Isabel Reyes (Sports) * Khay Asuncion (Sports) * Waywaya Macalma * Jervis Manahan * Marita Moaje * Freddie Abando * Diane Querrer * Jarkie Miranda * Eunice Samonte * Dennis Cortes * Sweeden Velado * Pauline Requertro Regional Correspondents * Jonathan Llanes (PTV Baguio) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) * Peng Aliño (PTV Davao) * Eddy Arellano (PTV Davao) * Angel Dillera (PTV Davao) Segments Afternoon * Kalakalan - Business and Economy News * Balitang Pambansa - World News * Balitang Panlalawigan - Countryside News * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Sports Ngayon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News featuring the results of the PBA D-League and UAAP. * GloBalita - Foreign News * Bisig sa Batas - Legal Segment * Balitang Asean - Southeast Asia News * In Ka Ba? - Feature Segment Primetime * Balitang Pambansa - World News * Balitang Panlalawigan - Countryside News * GloBalita - Foreign News * Balitang Asean - Southeast Asia News * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) (formerly Sports Ngayon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News anchored by Meg Siozon. * In Ka Ba? - Feature Segment Late-night * Business on the Move - Business and Economy News * Global Round Up - Foreign News * Asean In Focus - Southeast Asia News * Rule of Law - Legal Segment * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) (formerly Sports Action from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News feauring the results of the PBA D-League and UAAP. * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Forecast from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * The Best and the Brightest - Entertainment News (the only PTV-produced newscast to do so) * It's More Fun in the Philippines - Travelouge Weekend * PTV InfoWeather (since January 7, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 7 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * Balitang Panglalawigan - Provincial News * Kalakalan - Business and Economy News * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) - Sports News feauring the results of the PBA D-League and UAAP. References See also * Rio Olympic Games: Live Coverage Begins August 6 on PTV-4 * New league offers televised games, better officiating * Underrated College Basketball Leagues Try to Etch Footprints on Philippine TV * PTV 4 to compete with giant TV networks this 2017 * PCO unembellished * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * People's Television Network * PTV News and Public Affairs Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:English-language television programming Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts Category:1998 Philippine television series endings Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series debuts